


A beautiful disaster

by dreamyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kyungsoo, Devil Baekhyun, Domestic Fluff, Heavily inspired by Devil no. 4, M/M, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, Romance, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyeon/pseuds/dreamyeon
Summary: Baekhyun had been a devil for so long that he couldn’t even remember what it was like to care and to love someone.At least until he met Kyungsoo, his angel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	A beautiful disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how are guys?  
> Sorry, long notes ahead;  
> I don't even know how to describe this fanfic, it's so short, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I had to share...  
> As I tagged, this story is heavily inspired by devil no.4 (to those who don’t know, it is a webtoon about devils /lol/, angels, humans and all that stuff). So one day I was reading it and got so upset about the destiny of my favorite couple (which reminded me baeksoo) that I decided to write a fanfic to please myself and give the happy ending they deserved.  
> I didn’t change many things of the original story, just gave emphasis to their romantic relationship. And changed the fact that angels have no gender (they can be a man or a woman, whichever suits them) because english is not my first language and it would be confusing for me to use the pronoun /they/ knowing that is used for plural too… I don’t know if you guys get me, but I preferred to ease things for myself (I’m sorry if I offend anyone).  
> Also, the title is based on Collide by Tiana Major9 and Earthgang (the lyrics reminds me the story), I almost named it Passionfruit (since I’m pretty bad with names), but I found a better title sksdkjfk  
> To finish, I wish you guys have a good reading. And I really recommend the reading (of the webtoon) because the art is beautiful and the story is very interesting.  
> Enjoy it <3

Baekhyun had been a devil for so long that he couldn’t even remember what it was like to care about someone other than himself. Better, to care about anyone at all. If he were terminated a few years ago, he probably wouldn’t fear. He was just a devil, a nameless creature who had the job of consuming human souls through ridiculous and meaningless contracts.

They used to call him no. 3, one of the tamest devils of hell, since they believed he used to be an angel before becoming a devil. A superior devil, a fallen angel — in fact, he just killed the original no.3 and took his “name”, since a number could hardly be considered one.

Well, that until he met Kyungsoo, _a real_ angel, who decided to give him a real name — and a real purpose.

Baekhyun would never imagine meeting such a creature in his thousands years of life, since angels and devils weren’t exactly friends. If lucky, a demon could escape from a casual meeting with an angel, but usually, it would be terminated before even blinking. It was God’s wish, after all. And angels always did as they were told without questioning. At least that was what Baekhyun thought.

Kyungsoo wasn’t called by his name when they met either. His birth name was _Peace_ , he was an angel created by God to be his companion, exclusively. His purpose was to serve and to accompany God during his days in Heaven, and he was _different_ from other angels. Since his unique appearance to his bold personality, and all that curiosity to know what the world had to offer to him…

Moreover, that difference cost God a lot when Kyungsoo discovered to love other things besides Him. And, in the middle of despair, ended up killing Him to free himself – since the angel was forbidden of living his own life; having no right to do _anything_ instead of seeing the time go by as he waited for his narcissist God to come back.

That was how Baekhyun accidentally met Kyungsoo: running away after committing such a crime, living a reckless life while writing his novels. He was short and dainty, looking so young that Baekhyun thought he was a human teenager at first. At least until he kicked everyone asses with his glorious power, making him feel impressed for the first time in a century or two.

It wasn’t love at first sight. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly into dudes — even though he couldn’t say he was into girls either, since he hadn’t slept with anyone for a long amount of time. It was love built by days, weeks, months and even years. They had the opportunity to _really_ know each other, to tell stories and have adventures as a not-so-usual pair.

Kyungsoo was running and, without realizing, Baekhyun started to run with him, to run _after_ him, wanting to be wherever he was. And that was how he started to feel again, to care and to love someone although he had no name, no past, no future. He started to notice it was worth living besides surviving and doing things as he was told. Kyungsoo taught him that, and he loved him _a lot_ for this.

However, it wasn't easy to convince his angel that he was in love with him. Baekhyun had to work his butt off to show him how much he meant it. How much he wanted to leave everything behind — his job, his dangerous life as the boss of many devils — just to marry him, to live with him in the countryside; watching him write his novels and being the perfect husband he'd never imagined himself to be (not even when he was human).

But Baekhyun made it. He made Kyungsoo believe him after asking his hand in marriage _so_ many times that he must have accepted just to shut him up. He made him believe they could be happy together, even though a couple of a devil and an angel was something so uncommon that everybody would widen their eyes and ask how in the world they thought they could live in peace. How they thought they could _work_ in the first place.

(The answer was _they didn't,_ they knew they couldn't live in peace forever and that God would always keep an eye on Kyungsoo to take everything from him when the time comes. But they still would live each day as if it were the last. They could make it work.)

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo accepted the marriage under _his_ conditions. He didn't want to live in the countryside, he loved the city, the car honks, the traffic lights and all the dirt from pollution. He also demanded Baekhyun to get a job, a normal job, whichever he wanted — he could be a bartender, or a seller, or whatever as long as he had something to do because Kyungsoo thought it would be creepy if he just watched him write his novels. And he asked for a puppy or a kitten, so their home could have more life in it.

In the end, Kyungsoo had many conditions, he was a picky person, and Baekhyun made sure to accept _almost_ all of them — except the one in which he asked them to sleep in separate beds, like they used to do when they were ‘partners in crime’. Kyungsoo had never slept with anyone, after all.

Ironically, they married in the City of Angels and, respecting the fact that they never kissed before, Baekhyun just gave Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek in the ceremony. To his surprise, the angel was the one who kissed him later, surprising him before they went to sleep — just sleep —, kissing him so softly that he felt his poor heart beat like crazy inside his chest.

They took a long while to progress, but Baekhyun didn't mind at all. He didn't marry Kyungsoo just because he wanted to have sex with him. In fact, if Kyungsoo didn't want it, they wouldn't have to do anything _ever_. Baekhyun loved him that much. But eventually he _did_ want it, and they learned to love each other in the most physical way — which just made things better.

They were together for so many years that revisiting those memories was always an experience, like seeing a movie or something. Not so surprisingly, Baekhyun liked to do that sometimes, even more when Kyungsoo was asleep, and he could take the opportunity to admire the beauty he was lucky to have on his bed — the only creature in the world who managed to snore _cutely_.

Baekhyun chuckled, watching how cute Kyungsoo looked with his mouth half open, his messy hair spread on his pillow and his eyes closed in such a peaceful way that he hadn't the heart to wake him up even though his alarm had rung a long time ago. Kyungsoo would probably complain since he had a meeting with his editor about his new novel, but Baekhyun was willing to take the risk just to let him sleep a little more. After all, it was _his_ fault that Kyungsoo went to bed late last night; the scratches on his own back were a clear reminder of this.

Watching his lover wrinkle his nose and frown, Baekhyun anticipated the moment he woke up, anxious to see his beautiful eyes opening. The first thing Kyungsoo did when he opened his eyes was smile, looking happy just by seeing him. Then he said, “good morning,” in a husky voice that Baekhyun couldn't help find it sexy.

“Good morning, babe,” Baekhyun replied softly, running his fingers through his silky hair. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did,” Kyungsoo whispered, smirking as if remembering last night. “How about you?”

“I did too.” Baekhyun grinned. “Unfortunately I couldn't make us breakfast yet, but if you want, I can do it right now,” he offered, lowering his fingers to Kyungsoo's naked back. “You must be hungry.”

“I am,” Kyungsoo agreed, shivering when he felt Baekhyun's fingers circling his venus dimples. “I would be glad if you did, I have a meeting later.”

Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, thinking about ways of taming his lovely beast because he knew Kyungsoo would be _very pissed_ when he discovered he was late because of him. But he didn't have to say anything, Kyungsoo knew him so well that just by seeing his expression he could feel something was wrong.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo demanded, sounding so strong that Baekhyun shivered a bit. He loved Kyungsoo, but his angel could be terrifying sometimes.

“Huh, about that…”

 _“What happened?”_ he repeated, and Baekhyun immediately took his hands off him.

“Nothing happened, you just looked so tired that I let you sleep a little bit more…” Baekhyun explained, feeling intimidated by the way Kyungsoo _glared_ at him. “I'm sorry?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and crisped his lips, clearly making an effort not to swear at him because he _hated_ to swear. Not because he was an angel, of course, but because he thought those words sounded really ugly, and he didn't see the point of using them when there were so many beautiful words in the world he could use. But sometimes he saw the point, and Baekhyun was the only one who had the _pleasure_ of hearing him swear.

He wouldn't give him that.

 _“You…”_ Kyungsoo said in an accusing tone, but didn't dare to complete, taking the sheets off him and standing up so quickly that Baekhyun couldn't even enjoy the view of his husband all naked. “You should have woken me up!” he grumbled, disappearing into their bathroom. Baekhyun could hear the shower on. “It's an important meeting.”

“I know, I'm sorry, babe!” Baekhyun said back, sighing before getting up and looking for his underwear. He should at least make him coffee and toasts, so he wouldn't go out without eating anything. “I'll make you breakfast.”

Kyungsoo muttered something, but even with his amazing hearing, Baekhyun couldn't get what.

He went to their kitchen and started to make breakfast as fast as he could. He made coffee, toasts and scrambled eggs. To finish, he also made passion fruit juice because it was Kyungsoo's favorite — and because he read somewhere that it was good to relax.

Not so long after, Kyungsoo appeared, buttoning his shirt and looking for his keys to go to his meeting. But Baekhyun didn't give him a chance to pass through the door, guiding him to a chair and serving him coffee quickly, so he couldn't refuse.

He watched his angel sigh and inflate his cheeks before giving up, finally settling down. 

“I'm still mad at you,” Kyungsoo said just to remind both of them.

“I know,” Baekhyun mumbled softly, sitting in front of him and passing jam on a toast. “And I'm sorry.”

Kyungsoo just snorted, accepting the toast Baekhyun gave him and starting to eat calmly, as if he had _all the time_ in the world to have his breakfast. He was already late, anyway.

Baekhyun smiled, admiring the image in front of him and feeling even more in love. Each day he fell for Kyungsoo and, instead of scaring him, it made him happy, because now he _knew_ what it was like to feel again. To feel alive again.

“You should have dried your hair, honey, it's starting to get cold and I don't want you to fall sick,” Baekhyun said, noticing how wet Kyungsoo's hair looked.

“I won't get sick, I'm an angel,” Kyungsoo stated. Sometimes he was too stubborn. “And I didn't have the time, I'm _late.”_

“You know you can always postpone it, you're the writer...” Baekhyun fired back. “And even being an angel, you managed to get a cold last year and I don't want that to happen _ever again.”_

“Yeah, because you didn't know what to do.” Kyungsoo chuckled; remembering how desperate Baekhyun looked when he got sick, saying something as _don't you dare to die on me_ every time he checked if he still had fever. “And yes, I'm the writer, and a responsible one. I don't like to postpone my appointments.”

“But I think it's better to postpone than getting there two hours late…” Baekhyun gave his final shot, watching Kyungsoo widen his eyes comically and open his mouth in shock. “Yes, babe, you heard it right.”

Baekhyun had won this. Kyungsoo was at loss of word.

“So… what do you think about going back to bed and just cuddling with me?” Baekhyun asked slyly. “I already rescheduled your appointment, by the way.”

“...I hate you,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Baekhyun chuckled, as if he had heard the most romantic words coming from his husband's mouth. “I love you too, honey,” he said softly, drinking a few sips of his juice. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but ended up smiling and relaxing on his chair.

They had a lovely breakfast, playing footsie under the table and smiling at each other like nothing in the world was more important than the two of them.

After that, Kyungsoo did the dishes while Baekhyun took his shower. And when they were both done, they went back to bed — Kyungsoo even switched his formal clothes for pajamas — and cuddled as Baekhyun had suggested. They bickered about what movie they should see, but Baekhyun gave up the fight when Kyungsoo picked one. A romantic one, since he not so secretly _loved_ romance – almost all his books were about love.

Then Kyungsoo laid his head on Baekhyun's chest and looked above just to smile at him, kissing him softly and muttering “ _sorry”_ against his lips for what he had said earlier — Baekhyun had trouble remembering what. And when his angel moved away, adorably flushed, the devil _knew_ he was doomed to love him forever. 

After all, only Kyungsoo was capable of making his heart beat faster just by a simple kiss.

Chuckling, Baekhyun held Kyungsoo’s face and gave him a deeper kiss, enjoying the softness of his lips and the warmth of his cheeks as they kissed slowly. And after what seemed an eternity of sloppy kisses, Baekhyun let go off Kyungsoo – not before kissing his temple, smiling when he laid his head on his chest again –, so they could watch their romantic movie together.

And it was perfect, just stay like that as the weather got colder and the time passed quickly outside their home. The devil felt he didn't need anything else. So did the angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!! Thank you for reading. Bye <3


End file.
